


A Morning Conversation

by PipMer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Fic, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipMer/pseuds/PipMer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While they're lying in bed one morning, Sherlock and John hold a 'serious' conversation.  A dialogue-only ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Morning Conversation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HiddenLacuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenLacuna/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Утренний разговор](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272000) by [Sevima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevima/pseuds/Sevima)



> An experiment in a dialogue-only ficlet. Written and posted quickly with minimal editing. I hope this puts a smile on your face!

 

 

“John?”

 

“Yes, Sherlock?”

 

“When you get up to make breakfast, don’t look in the microwave.”

 

“Why? Did you put eyeballs in it again?”

 

“No. “

 

“Forget I asked.  Fine, I won’t use the microwave.”

 

“John?”

 

“What?”

 

“You might not want to use the kettle either.”

 

“Sherlock!  How am I supposed to make tea with neither a kettle nor a microwave?”

 

“The old-fashioned way?  Put water in a pot and heat it up on the hob.”

 

“As if you’d know ‘old-fashioned’ if it punched you in the face.  Which I’m very tempted to do myself, I’ll have you know.”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous, John.  You did that yesterday.”

 

“Doesn’t mean I can’t do it two days in a row, you know.”

 

“But you won’t.”

 

“I see I won’t be getting any more sleep this morning.  I might as well get up now.  Is there anything else I’m not supposed to use in the making of my breakfast?”

 

_“Our_ breakfast.”

 

“Don’t push your luck.”

 

“No.  Wait a minute – no.”

 

“Sure?”

 

“....Yes.”

 

“Any requests?”

 

“Why are you even asking?  You already know what you’re going to make me.”

 

“How did you... never mind.  Okay then, breakfast will be ready in about 20 minutes.”

 

  
“Oh, I suppose I should also mention that you will be unable to bake my surprise birthday cake, since the oven’s broken.”

 

“...Brat.”

 

 


End file.
